


Untouched

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Michael, Communication, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael is a Little Shit, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Alex Manes, Possessive Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Top Alex Manes, even though the summary makes it look like it's POV Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Intellectually, Michael knows this is a bad idea.Not theworsthe’s ever had, but it’s definitely up there.Michael considers throwing his phone out the window of his Airstream to save him from himself, but he’s hard enough to pound nails and if his recent sexual experiments have taught himanythingit’s that there’s only one person who can help him right now.Before he can talk himself out of it, he sends a text.***After months of not being able to orgasm no matter what (or who) he does, Michael finally caves and booty calls Alex.
Relationships: (mentioned but the randos don't actually appear), Alex Manes/Other(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Other(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 382





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> *spikes fic onto the Internet because it’s finally DONE* 
> 
> _Prompt: Michael and Alex both try to move on, but they can’t get no satisfaction from anyone, other than each other. They can get aroused, they can get right to the edge, but not over. When even masturbation doesn’t work they really have no choice…_
> 
> I make no apologies for this. Y’all asked for filth, filth is what you get.
> 
> Also, this fic exists in an alternate timeline where Michael never slept with Maria or went to her after Caulfield, but they’re still not together yet because they’re giving the whole friendship thing a go while they sort their bullshit out.

Intellectually, Michael knows this is a bad idea.

Not the _worst_ he’s ever had, but it’s definitely up there.

Michael considers throwing his phone out the window of his Airstream to save him from himself, but he’s hard enough to pound nails and if his recent sexual experiments have taught him _anything_ it’s that there’s only one person who can help him right now.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he sends a text.

Alex is sitting on the edge of his bed, about to take his prosthetic off for the night, when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. Buffy lifts her head up at the noise from where she’s curled up on the bedspread, but then huffs and lowers her head, disinterested.

Alex sighs and reaches for it, hoping to God it’s not that blue-haired twink he went home with the other night after the Senses Fail concert. A clean break is what they both need after that mess of a—

_Oh. It’s from Guerin._

Alex unlocks his phone, strangely relieved that there might be some new alien emergency he’s got to deal with instead of the aggressively nice guy who couldn’t make him come no matter how hard he tried—and _oh_ did he try, whispering encouragements as he jerked Alex off whenever he wasn’t sucking on him, trying and failing to get him hard enough to fuck him.

It wasn’t that the guy was unattractive or bad with his mouth or even that Alex didn’t want it, because he _did_ want it. It was that every time Alex has tried to get off lately he just— _cant_. Sooner or later, his thoughts shift to Michael and it’s like a shock of cold water to his libido remembering that Michael’s not his and that whatever he’s doing is never going to compare to the, quite frankly, _epic_ sex he’s had with him.

He’d hoped a meaningless hookup would be the answer to his problem, but leave it to Alex to pick up a hot guy without even a passing resemblance to Michael and spend the whole time they’re in bed together thinking about honey-brown eyes and unruly curls.

In any case, he’ll gladly take an extraterrestrial crisis over having to hear the words _“Hey, it’s okay, dude, I’ve heard this happens sometimes to a lot of guys,”_ ever again.

Shaking the memory from his mind, Alex goes to his messages to read Michael’s text. When he finds it, he stares at it, caught somewhere between confused and annoyed.

 _U up?_ the message reads.

Is Guerin… Is this a _booty call?_

As sexually frustrated as Alex is these days, they’d agreed they weren’t going to do this. They literally had a sit down about it last month where they laid out boundaries for their new friendship so they wouldn’t fall into old habits while they got to know each other again and late night booty calls were specifically off the fucking menu.

Alex is calling him before he can even think to stop himself, his fingers braced on the bridge of his nose while it rings.

Michael picks up on the third ring and Alex doesn’t even let him get a ‘hey’ in before he’s asking, “Did you really send me a ‘u up?’ text like you’re some kind of undergrad fuckboy?”

Michael laughs abruptly like he wasn’t expecting Alex to say that. _“Sorry. Too worked up to be original,”_ he apologizes, and there goes any doubt in Alex’s mind that Michael might not be hitting him up for sex right now.

A surge of want rises inside him in spite of himself and he wonders what Michael looks like right now _._ Is his hair mussed like he’s been running his fingers through it over and over? Is his bottom lip pink and bitten raw where he’s worried at it with his teeth? Is he spread out on his mattress in the Airstream, naked and fisting his cock while he talks to him?

His mouth waters just thinking about it, and— _fuck_ , no, he can’t do this. Why is he even considering it? He can’t let Michael ruin their progress like this, he can’t—

 _“You called, though, so that’s a good sign,”_ Michael adds suddenly.

Alex is so distracted by his internal struggle that all he can think to ask is “A sign of what?”

When Michael answers, his voice is low and rough. _“That maybe I’m not the only one who needs this.”_

Alex hates how that voice turns his belly to liquid. His cock twitches in interest, but Alex refuses to let himself be swayed so easily. “That’s not—that’s not the _point_ , Guerin,” Alex argues indignantly.

 _“So you do, huh?”_ Michael asks, a smug quality to his voice that wasn’t there before. _“You need it too?”_

“We said we wouldn’t do this,” Alex argues, holding onto whatever scraps of sanity he can grasp.

 _“Not an answer, baby,”_ Michael drawls. Alex can hear his self-satisfied smile.

“Just jerk off and go to bed,” Alex snaps, trying and failing to ignore the way the pet name makes him feel. God, he really needs to get off the phone before he does something stupid.

 _“Unless you wanna talk me through it, I don’t think that’s gonna work for me,”_ Michael responds ruefully and isn’t _that_ a thought. _“My solo act hasn’t been very successful lately.”_

“Then go find someone else,” he grumbles, though it pains him. They’d agreed they could— _should_ , even—see other people, but it’s one thing to vaguely know Michael’s sleeping around and it’s another thing to tell him to do it.

 _“No.”_ The simple negative makes Alex release a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Why not?”

“ _Because no one else can make me come_.”

Michael says it like it’s obvious and Alex is about to argue that that’s ridiculous, but then remembers that he himself had the most uncomfortable blow job of his life the other night, so he supposes he knows what Michael’s talking about. Still, he’s not about to let that statement go unquestioned.

“I’m flattered, but what makes you so sure?” Alex asks.

“ _Empirical data_.”

“What?” Whatever he’d been expecting to hear, it certainly wasn’t scientific jargon.

“ _I’ve been experimenting,_ ” Michael admits.

“Experimenting,” Alex repeats flatly.

“ _I’m a scientist, it’s what I do_.” Alex can practically hear him shrug over the phone. “ _Call it a scientific inquiry into my inability to orgasm. With terrible results, I might add, but I didn’t text you to tell you about all the bad sex I’ve been having_.”

Alex doesn’t want to hear about all that bad sex either. “And how are you so sure it’ll be any different with me?”

“ _Because it’s always different with you,_ ” says Michael softly and there goes all the wind out of Alex’s sails.

“Michael…” Alex whispers, clutching his phone to his ear. How is it that Michael always knows just what to say to break down all of his defenses?

“ _Look, I know we made a deal,_ ” Michael starts. “ _It might not seem like it right now, but that does matter to me and I don’t want to go back on it if it’s going to break us._ ”

Alex’s heart beats faster at the word _us_ , but he tries not to dwell on it. “I’m sensing a ‘but’ here,” he says.

“But,” Michael concedes, “ _I miss you. And, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you miss me too._ ”

“Of course I miss you,” Alex says. “This has never been about me not missing you.”

“ _What’s it about then?_ ” Michael asks softly. “ _Because from where I’m sitting, there’s no point in denying ourselves something we need that we’re both so good at giving to each other_.”

God, Alex wants to say yes. He wants to throw caution to the wind and crash into Michael like he’s always done. He wants to feel Michael’s warmth beneath him, around him, wants to hear those precious little gasps he makes as Alex fucks him, wants to look into Michael’s eyes as he comes undone, but… if they’re going to do this, Michael needs to make a choice.

“I can’t have casual, uncomplicated sex with you, Michael,” Alex says, and he hears Michael sigh, imagines him hanging his head in disappointment. Alex swallows before adding, “It’s all or nothing. If… If we do this, there’s no going back.”

Michael seems to digest that for a moment before asking, his voice carefully controlled, “ _What are you saying?_ ”

The fact that Michael is asking for clarification instead of making assumptions gives Alex hope that maybe this _can_ work. Maybe they’re ready this time.

“I’m saying that I’m not going to fuck up the last chance I have to build something real between us for a one night stand,” Alex explains, laying it all out there. “I want a relationship with you, Michael, a real, committed relationship that neither of us is going to run away from so if all you want is sex right now, I can’t give it to you.”

“ _I don’t want a one night stand_. _Alex, there’s nothing_ casual _or_ uncomplicated _about the way I feel about you_ ,” Michael says, indignant and more than a little desperate. “ _If you’re telling me that the only way I can have you is if I have_ all _of you… I mean, fuck, that’s all I’ve_ ever _wanted_.”

Alex closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as those words sink in.

“Fuck. Fuck, okay. Come over.”

Alex is pacing around his living room when he hears Michael’s truck pull up outside. His stomach clenches a moment later when he hears a knock at the door. He takes a deep, steadying breath before he answers it.

Michael stands before him looking slightly disheveled in his oil-stained jeans and a flannel that’s been haphazardly buttoned. The porch light gives him an almost ethereal back glow, making him look every bit as otherworldly as he is. Michael’s always been beautiful, but there’s something about him tonight that takes Alex’s breath away.

“Hey,” Alex smiles.

“Hey,” Michael echoes.

“Get dressed in a hurry?” Alex asks, eyes stuck on the expanse of Michael’s chest peeking through the collar of his shirt.

Michael huffs a laugh, taking a step forward. “Maybe. That a complaint?”

“Definitely not.”

“Good,” Michael says, his smile turning a little wicked. “Figured my clothes would just end up decorating your floor in a few minutes anyway. What do you think?”

“I think you should get over here,” Alex says as he opens the door wider, and Michael heads straight for him.

They reach for each other in the same instant, Michael’s arms wrapping around Alex’s waist as Alex buries his hands in those gorgeous curls, tugging Michael into a searing kiss.

It—God, it feels so _right_ that for a wild moment Alex thinks he’ll cry with how much he’s wanted this, how long he’s waited to have Michael ready and willing in his arms again. Michael’s fingers dig harder into the skin of Alex’s back, as if to claim him, and Alex wonders if Michael’s thinking the same thing.

The door slams shut seemingly of its own accord and Alex flinches a little at the noise, pulling away to look at it.

“Sorry,” Michael soothes, and it’s the steady pressure of Michael’s arms around him that keep him grounded in the moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Alex says, and leans back into Michael’s space to kiss him again.

Alex lets Michael crowd him against the wall as he deepens the kiss, opening his mouth under the insistence of Michael’s tongue. He’s pleased to find he doesn’t taste like cheap whiskey and relishes the way Michael melts against him with a groan when he tugs a little harder at his curls.

Michael grinds his hips forward, making Alex feel the hard line of his cock through the layers of denim separating them. They rut against each other like teenagers, pressed flush together, the need for physical contact overtaking higher brain function. Michael gasps against Alex’s mouth when he bites down gently on his bottom lip and Michael decides he’s had enough. He starts kissing a trail downward, lingering at his neck where he sucks wet bruises into his skin to a chorus of Alex’s moans, marking him as Michael’s for all the world to see. Michael leans back to admire his work, a slow smirk making its way onto his lips, before he drops to his knees with a loud thunk.

Already well on its way, Alex’s cock reaches full hardness fast enough to make his head spin as he looks down at Michael on his knees like that, pressing his mouth against the bulge of Alex’s cock like he’s about to lick him through the fabric. Michael looks blissed out already and they’re still wearing all of their clothes.

“I don’t want to interrupt the moment you’re having right now,” Alex says, fighting a smile as he reaches for Michael’s curls and sweeps them off his forehead, “but these pants are getting a little tight.”

Michael laughs and looks up at him with sparkling eyes as he says, “Sorry. Just getting reacquainted.” He fumbles with the button at Alex’s fly, but once he’s finally undone it he yanks the zipper down and tugs Alex’s jeans down to his mid-thigh along with his underwear.

“God, yeah, there it is,” Michael says to himself as he frees Alex’s weeping cock. “Been dreaming about this dick.”

“Yeah?” Alex snorts, not sure if he’s more amused or aroused by the filth coming out of Michael’s mouth.

“Uh huh,” Michael hums as he leans forward and catches the drop of pre-come beading at the tip with his tongue. “You better fuck me with it later or I’ll never forgive you.”

Okay. _Definitely_ more aroused.

Michael takes him into his mouth and it’s so fucking good Alex barely stops himself from thrusting forward, the slow drag of Michael’s tongue nearly too much. Alex watches him with rapt attention, traces his thumb around the edge of Michael’s lips where he’s stretched obscenely wide over him.

“ _Fuck_ , _Michael_ ,” Alex gasps as Michael takes him all the way down to the root, gagging just a little. Michael moans, little shockwaves bursting over Alex’s skin and suddenly he’s dangerously close to coming. It’s a revelation in and of itself that Michael is able to do in barely five minutes what that blue-haired twink couldn’t in an _hour,_ but Alex doesn’t want this to be over just yet _._ “Shit, Michael, you gotta stop,” Alex says, shoving gently at Michael’s shoulder.

Michael hums in disagreement, shaking his head as much as he can in his situation, unwilling to release him.

“Michael,” Alex warns, a little more force behind his voice. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Michael pulls off with a pop, using his right hand to slowly jerk Alex off as he rasps, “Good.” He presses a kiss to the swollen head of Alex’s cock, his tongue peeking out to play with his frenulum. “I’ve missed the way you taste.”

That well and truly fries Alex’s brain, so when Michael grabs him by the hip and encourages him to feed his cock back into his waiting mouth, Alex can do nothing but give in to him, all thoughts of prolonging this out the window. _Besides_ , Alex thinks as the head of his cock hits the back of Michael’s throat, _we’ll have all night_.

Alex’s knees almost give out as Michael immediately starts sucking harder, bobbing his head faster, on a mission this time. His hand comes up to play with Alex’s balls before sliding back to dig a knuckle into his perineum and Alex screams as he comes hot and hard down Michael’s throat, the pleasure so intense it’s almost as if he’s feeling every orgasm he’s been denied the last few months all at the same time.

Michael sucks him through it, pressing Alex’s hips back into the wall to keep him upright and moaning softly along with him. Alex hisses when the stimulation becomes too much and Michael finally releases him, standing up on shaky legs.

Alex pulls him into another kiss, groaning softly as he tastes himself on Michael’s tongue. Michael pulls Alex’s jeans back up as they kiss to make sure they won’t fall down and make him trip when they take things to the bedroom.

“Come on, Private,” Michael pants when they part, pupils blown. “My turn.”

Alex kisses him again, quick and dirty, before he grabs onto his hand and leads him back into the bedroom.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” Alex says, pulling his own shirt over his head.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Michael says with a leer aimed at Alex’s newly bare chest.

Alex watches him unbutton his flannel and toss it on the ground, his jeans, boots, and socks quick to follow. Alex sits on the edge of the bed and removes his own jeans before getting to work on his prosthetic.

Michael climbs on the bed and settles behind him. “How do you want me?” he asks, dropping a kiss on Alex’s bare shoulder.

“On your back against the pillows is fine for now,” Alex says. Michael kisses him again, on the cheek this time, and does as he’s told.

Once he’s naked and his prosthetic is off, Alex reaches into his bedside table and pulls out lube, a box of condoms, and some wet wipes. He places them within arm’s reach on the bed as he settles beside Michael, facing him with his head on the pillow. Michael curls on his side and moves closer to him, meeting him in a kiss that starts slow, but builds and builds in intensity until Michael is groaning and rutting his erection into Alex’s hip.

“Alex,” Michael whines, throwing his leg over Alex’s hip and grinding harder into him. “Please, I-I need—“

“Shh,” Alex hushes, leaning in to kiss him again, just a barely-there press of his lips that makes Michael absolutely melt. “I know what you need,” he says, the hand that was cradling the back of his skull sliding out of Michael’s hair and down his back, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Michael instinctively hikes his leg up higher on Alex’s hip as his hand moves further south, cupping one cheek and giving it a gentle squeeze. His fingers slip between them and seek out Michael’s hole. Alex intends to reach for the lube in a minute, unable to resist teasing Michael a few seconds longer with the dry press of his fingertips, but he finds his hole already stretched and wet with what feels like lube. The angle isn’t ideal, but Alex sinks two fingers into him with ease.

“Oh _fuck_ , _Alex_ ,” Michael moans happily, clenching down on his fingers, and it would be one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced if he wasn’t suddenly thinking about what Michael had said earlier about _empirical data_ and wondering if maybe he isn’t Michael’s first booty call of the night. As soon as the thought enters his head, he _has_ to know.

“Michael,” Alex starts, his fingers stilling inside him. “Did you—did you fuck someone else tonight?”

It’s stupid. He loves Michael, would move heaven and earth for him, and it’s not like he doesn’t already know Michael’s been hooking up with other people. They weren’t even together an _hour_ ago, so, really, Michael could’ve fucked a whole football team tonight and it wouldn’t be any of Alex’s business. It’s stupid, he knows it is, but… but Michael is _his_ now and the thought that someone else opened him up and fucked him tonight has the possessive part of him absolutely foaming at the mouth.

“No,” Michael pants, shaking his head. He pressing his hips back against Alex’s hand, encouraging him to put his fingers to good use. “I did fuck myself though.”

That ugly, jealous feeling curling in his belly dissipates as quickly as it had come with the image of Michael fucking himself on a thick dildo, desperately seeking release that never came. Alex moans and captures Michael’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“Couldn’t get yourself off, huh?” he asks, moving his fingers slowly out before pushing them back in again. He’ll need more lube in a minute, but there’s enough for now if he goes slow. 

Michael shakes his head again. “Told you. Need you.”

“When was the last time you had an orgasm?” he wonders aloud.

“You should know, you were there,” Michael gasps as Alex nudges his prostate.

Alex has a sudden vision of himself sucking greedily at Michael’s cock with three fingers curling inside him while Michael screams loud enough to wake the dead.

“You really haven’t come since then?” Alex asks, head tilting to the side.

“You callin’ me a liar, Private?”

“No, it’s just—that was almost six months ago.”

“Fucking tell me about it,” Michael sighs in frustration, bucking his hips pointedly against him. “So you wanna quit teasing me already? After how good I sucked you in the living room I don’t think I deserve this.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Alex laughs, and gently removes his fingers from Michael’s ass.

“ _No_ , what are you doing? Come back,” Michael whines, grabbing Alex’s arm as he tries to pull it away.

“ _Relax_ , I’m just getting the lube. You’ll need more unless you want me to hurt you,” he explains. Michael pouts, but lets him go.

He’s reaching blindly for the lube behind him when it floats down into his field of vision as if dangled on an invisible string. He looks to Michael who’s pout has transformed into a self-satisfied smile.

“Neat trick,” Alex comments, plucking it from the air. He flicks the cap off and coats his fingers.

“Baby, you got no idea,” Michael smirks, and then an invisible force is tugging him closer to Michael as he rolls over onto his back, settling him between Michael’s spread thighs. It’s an indescribable feeling, being held by Michael’s power. Alex doesn’t usually like giving up control, _especially_ when it’s related to his mobility, but Alex can’t find it in himself to be put out about it when Michael wraps his legs around him and purrs, “Now get to work, Private. That’s an order.”

Alex captures his lips in a kiss that’s mostly tongue and does just that.

He reaches down between Michael’s thighs, sliding two lube-slick fingers inside him with little preamble. He watches Michael’s face, slack with pleasure, as he scissors his fingers to test how open he still is.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Michael gasps, pushing back greedily onto Alex’s fingers. “More, baby, I won’t break.”

“You’re a real bossy bottom, you know that, Guerin?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t lo— _oh_ _fuck_ ,” Michael keens as Alex works another finger inside, per Michael’s request, not giving him a second to adjust before he starts fucking his fingers in and out of him.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Alex smirks as he curls his fingers upward, watching the way Michael’s breath is hitching in his chest and his mouth has dropped open on a silent moan. “Feels good, huh?”

Michael nods his head and answers, breathless, “Yeah, fuck, so good.” ****

Alex leans over Michael to press open-mouth kisses onto the soft skin of his neck, his chest, anywhere he can reach. He swirls his tongue around Michael’s right nipple and bites just hard enough to sting a little, making him squirm.

“You’re so sensitive,” Alex says, feeling Michael clench down on the three fingers he’s fucking into him when he blows cold air over the nipple he’s been playing with.

Michael buries his fingers in Alex’s hair and tugs him, gently, further up his body until he can kiss him again. The movement makes him more aware of his own cock, hard once more now that he’s had some time to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm Michael gave him earlier.

“ _Alex_ ,” Michael pants into Alex’s mouth when he works his fingers over his prostate once more. “M’so close, _fuck_ , right there.”

“You want to come on my fingers or should I get a condom?” Alex asks, and without a word from Michael, the box of condoms flies from its spot on the bed to hit Alex in the chest. He bursts out laughing, but judging from the exasperated look on Michael’s face he’s the only one amused. “Guess that answers that question.”

“Like you had to _ask_ ,” Michael shoots back.

Michael whines as Alex removes his fingers from him to grab a condom from the box. He fumbles with it a little, his right hand too slippery to get a proper grip, but once he gets it open and rolls it on, he slicks himself with more lube and covers Michael’s body with his.

Michael wraps his legs around him, urging him on, but Alex takes things slow as he slips the head of his cock inside him. Michael’s hole offers more resistance than Alex is expecting and he groans at how hot and tight it is.

“Oh god,” Michael whimpers, bearing down and breathing through the stretch.

“That’s it, baby, let me in,” Alex encourages, smoothing a hand down Michael’s flank as he presses deeper inside, one inch at a time. His eyes never leave Michael’s face and all Alex can think is how _beautiful_ Michael is like this—his eyes intense, lips red and shining, breathing ragged, skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Alex never want anyone else under him like this for as long as he lives. 

Alex starts moving once Michael is used to the stretch, a slow in and out rhythm that quickly builds until Michael is clawing at his back as Alex fucks him hard, just the way he likes, the way he knows he needs it.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ , Alex, I’m not gonna last,” Michael pants, brow creased as he looks up at Alex.

“Come when you need to, baby, don’t hold back for me,” Alex says, grabbing hold of Michael’s cock and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Alex aims more directly at his prostate and Michael howls, his spine arched and his head tossed back against the pillow.

“Oh, _oh_ , oh my god, right there, _fuuuck, Alex,_ ” Michael sobs as he comes in thick, hot pulses between them, all over his own stomach and Alex’s hand.

He’s vice-tight as Alex fucks him through it for what feels like an age, Michael’s euphoric cries spurring him on.He’s so focused on Michael’s pleasure that his own orgasm takes him by surprise and suddenly he’s coming right along with him, grunting as he spills into the condom and sinks his teeth into the join of Michael’s neck and shoulder.

Alex slows his hips to a stop a moment later, the post-orgasmic hum of his body and his own ragged breathing drowning out all other sound. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that Michael is crying.

As soon as Michael’s hitched sobs register in his ears, it’s like a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped over him.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, lead sinking in the pit of his stomach as he pulls back to look at Michael’s face. He wipes away his tears with his clean hand, but Michael won’t meet his eyes. “Oh, baby, talk to me,” he pleads. “Did I hurt you?”

Michael shakes his head and pulls Alex back down on top of him, burying his face in Alex’s neck, unwilling or unable to speak. _Jesus, he’s trembling_.

Alex tries to move to pull out, but Michael stops him, not permitting a single inch of space between them. Alex relents and settles against him, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings against his temple until he calms down. It takes a minute, but eventually his breathing evens and he lets his head fall further back against the pillow.

“Hey there,” Alex says when he does, offering a smile he hopes comes across as encouraging and not scared and confused like he really feels. He’s known Michael a long time and he’s only seen him cry like that once or twice.

“Sorry,” Michael mumbles, eyes still glossy with tears.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex says, kissing his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough. “Yeah, I’m okay. That was just…”

“A little too intense?” Alex guesses. It’s been so long since Michael’s had any sexual release, Alex could easily understand Michael being overwhelmed by his orgasm.

“Yeah,” Michael laughs softly. “Amazing though, Alex, Jesus. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life, I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to walk tomorrow.”

Alex warms with praise. “You were amazing too,” he says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Michael’s lips. “You always are.”

Michael gives Alex a fond look. “I love you,” he whispers, reaching up to caress the side of Alex’s face. “So much,” he adds, his eyes shining once more with the beginnings of fresh tears.

Alex leans into his touch. “I love you too, Michael,” he whispers back. “I’ve always loved you, even when I was terrible at showing it.”

Michael’s smile is blinding as he surges up to meet him in another kiss. It only lasts a few seconds because they’re both smiling too much to kiss each other properly, but it’s maybe the best one Alex has ever had.

The moment is ruined a little when Alex shifts and is reminded that Michael’s come is drying between their stomachs.

“So you think you can use your alien superpowers to get the wipes over there?” Alex nods to the package on the far side of the bed. “We should clean this mess up before it dries.”

Michael’s nose wrinkles in disgust like he’s just noticing it too and the package comes floating over. Alex gets to work and once the wipes and used condom are in the trash beside the bed, Michael hits the lights and Alex rolls onto his back taking Michael with him and pulling a blanket over them both as he gets comfortable against Alex’s chest. Alex trails his fingers up and down Michael’s back until he hits that ticklish spot right near his armpit and Michael whines as he jolts against him.

“Sorry,” Alex apologizes, not sorry at all.

“Mm,” Michael acknowledges him, burrowing deeper into Alex’s chest.

If someone had told him at the start of the day that by midnight he would have Michael Guerin—now his _boyfriend_ —in his arms, he would have never believed them. They didn’t get here quite the way he thought they would, but Alex wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 _Well_ … he thinks, considering.

“Pancakes or eggs?” Alex asks, nudging Michael back from the edge of sleep.

“Hmm?” Michael asks.

“Thought we could do some brainstorming over breakfast.”

“Brainstorming?”

“We are _not_ telling people that we got back together because you booty called me.“

Michael giggles against his chest. “Why not? I think it speaks volumes about our sexual compatibility. Don’t you want all our friends to know how completely you’ve ruined me for anyone else?”

“Guerin.”

Michael laughs again and snuggles closer. “Yeah, okay. Pancakes sound great, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was way harder to write than I thought it would be. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments spark joy. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
